


Shonen ai

by Arachness



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Oblivious
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Himawari escreve shonen ai doushinjis, Watanuki tem opiniões sobre a obra mais recente dela.





	Shonen ai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Imperatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/gifts).



Em geral Watanuki não poderia se sentir mais orgulhoso da escolha de carreira primária de Himawari. Ela fez o curso de psicologia na mesma universidade que Doumeki fez o curso de Folclore, e depois ela foi contratada por uma ong onde pessoas com depressão e outros problemas poderiam ligar pelo telefone ou mandar mensagens pelo site e falar sem custo com um terapeuta capacitado.

Fazia ele feliz saber que algumas pessoas que realmente precisavam podiam contar com a gentileza e doçura dela, e que apesar do infortúnio da sua sorte ela ainda conseguia causar um impacto positivo no mundo.

Aí havia a carreira secundária dela, os sentimentos de Watanuki com relação a esta eram um pouco mais complexos...tinha começado quando ela ainda estava na faculdade e fez amizade com uma colega de classe que desenhava muito bem, e após conversarem por um bom tempo elas decidiram fazer um doushinji juntas com a garota desenhando e Himawari escrevendo o roteiro, um doushinji de shonen ai. Ela contou isso para ela na sua visita anual no seu aniversário de dezenove anos, e dando para ela uma cópia do primeiro que ela tinha feito. Ele ficou surpreso para dizer o mínimo, mas era Himawari então mesmo antes de ler ele a parabenizou e ofereceu para ela acesso a extensa coleção de mangás e dvds de shonen ai e yaoi que Yuuko tinha deixado para trás para ela usar como pesquisa e inspiração, algo que ela fez bastante uso nos anos que seguiram com Doumeki frequentemente chegando na loja com coisas que ela tinha pego emprestado, e lista de coisas para ele trazer para ela.

Quando ele leu, ele ficou surpreso em descobrir o quanto ele gostava. Claro, ele não era nenhum pouco imparcial porque era algo que vinha de Himawari e isso por si mesmo já lhe trazia uma atitude inicial positiva há qualquer coisa, mas ele sabia que ele teria gostado mesmo se esse não fosse o caso. A trama daquele primeiro era simples mas cativante, ele se encontrou sorrindo em certos momentos, e rindo em outros e genuinamente torcendo para que os dois rapazes da trama acabassem juntos.

Depois disso nas longas horas entre clientes ele se encontrou lendo alguns dos mangás da coleção de Yuuko, em parte para prover Himawari com recomendações que poderiam ser úteis para ela, em parte para seu próprio. Ele era um tanto seletivo, havia muitas coisas que ele não gostou, mas ele encontrou alguns autores que o agradaram bastante, embora nenhum tanto quanto Himawari.

Não lhe surpreendeu nenhum pouco que ela tenha resolvido fazer mais, e que as tramas continuassem melhorando, e que eventualmente após alguns anos ela tenha chamado a atenção de uma editora e que uma das suas histórias tenha sido publicada.

Ele tinha recebido o primeiro volume de Doumeki no dia anterior e ele leu após Doumeki partir, e aí ele leu de novo e de novo e de novo. Sua reação normal após ler uma das obras de Himawari era ligar para ela ou mandar uma mensagem para lhe parabenizar e falar sobre as partes que ele havia gostado mais. Mas não dessa vez.

No dia seguinte quando Doumeki apareceu após o trabalho na universidade uma das primeiras coisas que ele perguntou foi :

“Você leu o novo mangá de Himawari ?”

“Sim”

“Você notou algo peculiar sobre o casal principal dessa vez ?”

Doumeki pareceu hesitar por um segundo antes de dizer :

“Sim”

“Bom, eu achei que eu fosse o único, tipo eu não tenho idéia porque esse personagem estaria interessado no outro, a história ainda era boa, mas o casal não fazia sentido”

“Essa é a coisa peculiar que você notou ?”

“Sim, o que você achou que eu estava falando ?”

“Nada, continue”

“Eu não tenho idéia porque o interesse amoroso está interessado no protagonista, tudo que ele faz é gritar e se meter em situações embaraçosas e perigosas em que ele precisa ser resgatado, e aí após tudo ele mal mostra gratidão”

“Eu me lembro ele fazendo doces para o interesse romântico como agradecimento”

“Doumeki eu sei que você pensa com seu estômago, mas não importa o quão bons os doces sejam não é uma recompensa equivalente a ter alguém salvando a sua vida”

“Pelo que eu entendi ter o protagonista bem e passar tempo com ele é a recompensa verdadeira para o interesse amoroso”

“Isso é precisamente o meu ponto. O cara continua salvando ele de novo e de novo e se sacrificando por ele e nunca ocorre a ele que ele está fazendo essas coisas porque ele está apaixonado por ele, como alguém pode ser tão lento ?”

“Realmente é um mistério”

“Me dói mas eu acho que dessa vez eu vou ter que dizer pra Himawari-chan que ela precisa fazer o protagonista ser menos sem noção no próximo volume”

“Isso seria uma melhora”

“Eu ainda vou dizer coisas positivas, eu gostei da trama, e o diálogo, e a cena no parque de diversões foi bem engraçada, e apesar do protagonista claramente não merecer eu espero que ele e o outro cara acabem juntos”

“Eles provavelmente vão, Himawari gosta de finais felizes”

“Eu sei, uma vez eu perguntei ela sobre isso e  ela me disse que realidade já é deprimente o suficiente”

“Um bom ponto eu acho”

“E você, você quer que eles acabem juntos ?”

“Sim, desde a primeira página”


End file.
